reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarissa
Clarissa was a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows. Clarissa’s past was a tantalizing puzzle that will reach out to change the lives around her in ways no one suspects. Clarissa is also an antagonist. During Season One, it was revealed that Clarissa is the daughter and firstborn of Catherine de' Medici Which making her a child of adultery but by royal blood bound by royal blood and because Queen Catherine is her mother she is an illegitimate princess. Clarissa was thought killed by Mary Stuart in order to save Charles' life but was later revealed to be still alive. She had not been seen since Royal Blood but made her return in Reversal of Fortune. She was reunited with Bash but shortly met her end by him in order to save Francis' life. She was portrayed by Canadian actress, Katie Boland. Throughout Reign Personality She is described as being “a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows”. She is also very shy and quiet not directly communicating with anyone except for Charles. She doesn't really have any boundaries considering she just took Olivia somewhere unknown and stabbed Nostradamus in the neck without remorse. Yet she is very protective and helpful towards Mary and when she learns that Catherine is her mother she also showed protection towards her. She can also be heroic when she saved Mary and Catherine from the poison. Physical Appearance Her face, which she keeps hidden under a bag, is described as being severely disfigured. Clarissa has red hair and blue eyes. She has caucasian skin and on the right side of her cheek she has a scar that is close to her nose and covers a faction of her lip. They tried surgery then potions to get rid of the port-wine stain birthmark that she had. Relationships *Charles: Half-brother, former friend. *Mary Stuart: Half-sister-in-law, former ally. *Nostradamus: Adoptive brother, presumably enemy. *Catherine de' Medici: Mother, enemy. *Richard: Father. Appearances Name Origin Clarissa is a feminine name which comes from the German name Clarice which is derived from the Latin the word Clarus, which means "bright, clear or famous." Clarissa also has a Greek origin, meaning "brilliant". Clarissa is considered an English, Italian, and Portuguese name. Clarisa is the Spanish form of the name. Trivia *She is known as the castle ghost. *We first learn her name in Snakes in the Garden. *She killed Aylee, one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. *The only people to see Clarissa's face were Nostradamus, Catherine, Olivia, Charles, and Henry III. *She is Catherine's daughter. *Her father is Richard, however, she had no on-screen interaction with him. *She helped Colin escape from torture. *Just like Bash, and Tomás, she is not based on a real person. *Her name "Clarissa" was a common name for the women of the Medici family. Gallery Reign S01E01 Pilot 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0346.jpg 1x04Caps-02864.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1634.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1653.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1666.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1542.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1696.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2382.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2388.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2410.jpg 2d861eb3c6174befcb753baed36315bf.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0068.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0087.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0120.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0228.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0233.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0324.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0336.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0343.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0984.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1016.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1534.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1569.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1590.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1677.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1966.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1974.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Medici Category:Commoner Category:Bastard Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters